You!
by isfa.id
Summary: Fluff, special for Kibum's Birthday August 21, 2012. KiHae.


**Tittle : You!**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**Fluff, special for Kibum's Birthday August 21, 2012.  
**

**Happy Reading ^^  
**

**- isfa_id -**

'Jepret…' (?)

Sebuah suara yang keluar dari sebuah kamera berbunyi saat tombol pengambilan gambarnya ditekan, seberkas cahaya yang keluarpun tepat membuat sebuah objek yang ada di depannya terlihat sempurna di layarnya.

"Baiklah, selesai," ucap sang photographer saat selesai memperhatikan gambar-gambar yang ada di layar kameranya, dia tersenyum dan mendekati sang photo model, "Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya Kim Kibum ssi," lanjutnya yang mendapatkan kalimat yang sama dari seseorang yang bernama Kim Kibum yang merupakan photo modelnya kali ini.

**.**

**.**

Kibum terlihat sedang membereskan semua barang bawaannya dengan memasukkan barang-barang tersebut ke dalam tas yang berukuran sedang. Tidak terlalu banyak yang dibawanya, hanya alat gadgetnya, seperti handphone dan notebook, tidak lupa sebuah PSP putih yang sekarang menjadi barang terakhir yang dia masukkan ke dalam tas. Kemudian dia mengambil satu lagi handphone yang ada di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Dia memang memiliki handphone yang berbeda untuk hal yang berbeda pula. Handphone yang dia masukkan ke dalam tas adalah handphone untuk keperluan kerjanya dan yang ada di dalam kantong celananya adalah handphone pribadinya.

"Kibum."

Dia menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya, "Oh Hyung," ucapnya saat melihat sang manager mendekatinya.

"Kita ke kantor dulu sekarang, ada yang perlu dibicarakan tentang jadwalmu, sepertinya ada perubahan," jelas sang manager sambil mengecek jadwal Kibum dengan menggunakan tablet yang ada di tangannya.

"Baiklah," jawab Kibum dan mengancingkan tasnya.

"Biar ku bantu," ucap sang manager menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak usah Hyung, sudah selesai," tolak Kibum dengan sopan, dan sang manager hanya tersenyum kemudian langsung beranjak berjalan sedikit meninggalkan Kibum di belakang karena ternyata ada satu barang yang hampir saja tertinggal, jam tangannya.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum memperhatikan jadwal kerjanya yang tadi sudah dia catat di handphonenya dan memperhatikannya satu per satu, sepertinya jadwalnya akan sangat padat sekarang. Pemotretan yang seharusnya dilakukan minggu depan dipindahkan menjadi hari ini, syuting iklan yang seharusnya bulan depan dimajukan menjadi dua minggu lagi, dan bulan depan dia harus melakukan syuting untuk drama barunya dan juga ada pemotretan di beberapa majalah.

"Ternyata aku bisa lebih sibuk dari dia," gumamnya dan kemudian tersenyum saat memikirkan 'dia'. Tapi perlahan senyuman itu menghilang saat dia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi karena jadwal padatnya ini, 'dia' pasti akan mengomel "Apa yang kau lakukan heoh? Kau mengabaikanku karena pekerjaanmu. Apa pekerjakaanmu itu lebih penting daripada aku? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku."

Kibum langsung menggelengkan kepalanya membayangkan kata-kata yang akan 'dia' keluarkan karena merasa tidak diperhatikan. Tapi kalimat itu bukan hanya bayangan Kibum, karena kalimat itu sudah pernah keluar beberapa saat yang lalu, saat dia sibuk dengan syuting dramanya. Bahkan, kalimat itu sudah keluar dari mulut'nya' setiap saat jika 'dia' merasa benar-benar tidak diperhatikan oleh Kibum, dan pekerjaannya akan menjadi topik utamanya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau mempunyai kekasih baru!"

Kibum semakin menggelengkan kepalanya semakin kencang saat sebuah kalimat kembali melintas di otaknya, bisa-bisanya 'dia' menuduh Kibum selingkuh, "Tidak!" ucap Kibum dengan teriakkan di hatinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kibum kembali tersenyum setelah memikirkan semua itu. Kadang Kibum kesal karena 'dia' sangat membuat Kibum harus bersabar dengan sifat manja dan kekanakkannya, yang selalu ingin diperhatikan. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kibum sangat mencintai 'dia' terlebih 'dia' sangat perhatian. Setiap saat 'dia' pasti akan mengiriminya pesan, bertanya kabar Kibum, apa yang Kibum lakukan, selalu mengingatkan Kibum untuk makan, minum vitaminnya, dan bla bla bla.

Kibum segera mengeluarkan handphone dari kantong celananya, menulis sebuah pesan dan segera mengirimkannya kepada seseorang.

"_Kau sedang apa? Aku merindukanmu."_

Dia kembali tersenyum setelah pesan itu terkirim dan bermaksud memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantong celananya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak terjadi karena tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi pertanda sebuah pesan masuk. Segera dibukanya pesan tersebut.

"_Aku sedang berusaha untuk tidur, aku juga merindukanmu."_

Kibum tidak menjawab pesan tersebut, karena dia berpikir bisa mengganggu usaha orang tersebut yang sedang ingin tidur. Sepertinya jadwal orang tersebut sangat padat hari ini dan Kibum tidak ingin mengganggu waktu senggangnya.

"Ahhh…" gumamnya saat tiba-tiba dia ingat karena dia harus segera ke lokasi pemotretan selanjutnya karena managernya yang lain sudah menunggu di sana. Jangan tanya dia punya berapa manager, karena perusahaannya mempunyai jumlah manager yang cukup banyak.

Di lain tempat, seseorang sedang menatap handphonenya yang sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, "Pesanku tidak dibalas," ucapnya dengan sedikit memajukan mulutnya. Dia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, karena dia memang sedang berada di sana sekarang, ingat, tadi dia bilang dia sedang mencoba untuk tidur. "Kim Kibum menyebalkan," sungutnya dan langsung melemparkan handphonenya cukup jauh meski tidak sampai jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Betapa teganya Kibum hanya mengiriminya pesan satu kali dan hanya bertanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan, tapi setelah dijawab Kibum tidak mengiriminya pesan lagi, itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Dia kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, duduk sebentar dan kemudian langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tempat dia berada sekarang dan menuju ke dapur, mengambil minum dan menghabiskannya hingga akhirnya dia mendengar handphonenya berbunyi. Dia segera meletakkan gelas yang dia pegang ke atas meja dan langsung berlari menuju kamar dan mengambil handphonenya, ada pesan masuk dan itu membuat sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. Tapi senyuman itu menghilang saat membaca pesan yang ternyata bukan dari Kibum, orang yang paling dia inginkan untuk membalas pesannya.

"_Donghae, kau di mana?" _Leeteuk hyung. Ya… Leeteuk lah yang mengiriminya pesan.

"_Aku tidak pulang malam ini Hyung."_ Balas Donghae.

"_Kau di sana?"_

"_Ne."_ dan percakapan mereka dari pesanpun terhenti.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum tersenyum dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya kepada beberapa orang yang ada di lokasi pemotretannya sekarang, ya… dia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, dia kembali membereskan barang-barang, seperti sebelumnya, memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas, karena dia memerlukan itu saat dia menunggu pemotretan dimulai daripada hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun.

Baru saja dia menyelesaikan semuanya, managernya langsung mendekatinya, "Kau sudah tahu semua jadwalmu?"

"Ne," jawab Kibum singkat saat managernya mempertanyakan tentang perubahan jadwalnya.

Sang manager tersenyum dan kemudian langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kibum, meski akhirnya dia kembali berbalik dan berucap, "Beristirahatlah, besok jadwalmu akan sangat padat."

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum keluar dari mobilnya, dia baru saja sampai di gedung apartementnya dan dia merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Diliriknya sesaat jam biru yang melingkar di tangannya, sudah lewat tengah malam.

Dia berjalan perlahan menuju lift, menunggunya terbuka dengan sabar, memasukinya dan kemudian menekan tombol angka lantai apartementnya. Setelah lift berhenti dan terbuka dia segera keluar dengan sedikit membenarkan posisi tas di pundak sebelah kanannya.

Dia mengusap matanya sendiri yang terasa sedikit mengantuk sambil menekan angka-angka untuk membuka pintu apartementnya. Setelah berhasil dia segera masuk dengan terus mengucek matanya dan menguap beberapa kali.

Segera dilepaskannya sepatunya, dan kemudian berjalan lebih masuk setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu. Dilitekkannya tasnya di atas kursi begitu juga dengan jaket yang baru saja dia lepaskan dari tubuhnya. Dia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas. Setelah menghabiskannya segera dibuangnya botol kosong itu ke kotak sampah yang berada di dapur, tapi kemudian matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang berada di atas meja makan, sebuah gelas.

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan kemudian mendekati meja makan, mengambil gelas tersebut dan meletakkannya di tempat pencucian piring. Sepertinya tadi pagi dia lupa membereskan meja makan, pikirnya.

Kembali Kibum melangkahkan kakinya, dan kali ini tujuannya adalah kamar mandi yang letakknya berada di sebelah dapur. Dia membersihkan wajah dan giginya, setelahnya dia memperhatikan dirinya sendiri di kaca yang berada di atas wastafel. Ditepuk-tepuknya pipinya dengan kedua tangannya dan sedikit menarik nafas, "Melelahkan," gumamnya dan kemudian langsung keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

Langkahnya kini tertuju ke ruang tengah, dan setelahnya langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa coklatnya. Diletakkannya sebelah tangannya di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan dan satu tangannya lagi merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil handphonenya.

'Sreeek…'

Kibum menolehkan pandangannya ke beberapa arah saat mendengar sebuah suara, dipandanginya setiap sudut apartementnya tetapi tidak ada apa-apa, hingga akhirnya dia kembali berbaring dan memandangi handphonenya. Baru saja jemarinya ingin mengetikkan sebuah kata, tiba-tiba…

'Sreeek…'

Suara itu kembali terdengar, Kibum benar-benar mencari tahu asal suara tersebut dan akhirnya dia menyadari kalau suara itu berasal dari kamarnya.

Kamar? Kibum segera bangkit setelah menyadari suara tersebut berasal dari kamarnya. Ada apa di kamarnya? Ada siapa di kamarnya? Apa yang terjadi di kamarnya? Pencuri? Penyusup? Sasaeng fans? Pikiran-pikiran aneh berputar di otaknya, ada sedikit rasa takut untuk melangkah memasuki kamarnya, meski langkahnya perlahan menuju ke sana.

Kibum berhenti sesaat setelah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, disentuhnya gagang pintunya dengan keraguan untuk membukanya. Tapi perlahan diputarnya gagang tersebut dan membuka pintu itu perlahan. Tenang, tenang, tenang… sepertinya itulah yang dia ucapkan dalam hatinya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, awalnya Kibum ingin meneriaki apapun atau siapapun yang ada di sana, tapi mulutnya terhenti terbuka saat melihat seseorang yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, dia malah sedang tersenyum sekarang.

'Sreeek…'

Kembali suara itu tercipta saat seseorang yang tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya merubah posisinya. Saat pertama kali Kibum melihatnya orang tersebut sedang tertidur dengan posisi sedikit miring ke kiri, tapi sekarang tubuh itu sudah berubah posisi dengan wajah menghadap ke langit-langit, telentang, tapi beberapa saat kemudian orang tersebut kembali merubah posisinya sehingga sedikit miring ke kanan.

Kibum semakin tersenyum melihat orang tersebut merubah-rubah posisi tidurnya, sepertinya dia sedang mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidurnya tersebut.

Kibum kemudian melangkah perlahan mendekatinya, menaiki tempat tidurnya dan kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelah orang tersebut. "Jadi kau Jagi-ya," gumamnya tanpa suara agar tidak mengganggu tidur namjachingunya.

Disingkirkannya sedikit rambut namjachingunya yang menutupi kening dan sedikit menutupi matanya tersebut, dan rambut tersebut diselipkannya di belakang telinganya. Ditatapnya dengan lembut wajah namjacingunya tersebut dan membelainya, hingga kemudian sebuah kecupan dia daratkan di kening sang namjachingu yang tertidur.

Kibum segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, sepertinya dia harus segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah piyama karena dia ingin segera menemani namjachingunya yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Tapi baru saja kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai sebuah teriakan terdengar di telinganya.

"Jahat!"

Kibum segera menoleh dan menemukan namjachingunya yang sudah duduk di sana. Didekatinya namjachingunya tersebut dan mengusap kepalanya, "Waeyo? Kenapa mengatakan aku jahat?" tanya Kibum bingung, "Ah… apa karena aku tidak membalas pesanmu tadi?" kembali dia bertanya sebelum namjachingunya memberikan jawaban, "Mianhae, aku hanya takut mengganggumu, karena tadi kamu bilang kamu sedang berusaha untuk tidur."

"Bukan itu."

"Ye?" ucap Kibum bingung.

"Ini," jawab sang namjachingu sambil menunjuk bibirnya, "Aku mau dicium di sini, bukan di sini," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kedua bagian wajahnya, bibir dan keningnya.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar penuturan namjachingunya tersebut dan kemudian segera memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir indah tersebut, "Lee Donghae, kau benar-benar manja eoh?"

Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya memajukan mulutnya kesal yang akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah kecupan lagi dari Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum saat Kibum melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Mianhae, jadwalku berubah, dan aku tidak tahu kalau kau di sini," jawab Kibum karena dia tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Donghae yang mempertanyakan kenapa dia pulang terlalu larut seperti sekarang.

Donghae diam sejenak setelah mendengarkan ucapan Kibum, tapi akhirnya dia berucap "Aku lapar."

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku menunggumu," jawab Donghae dengan nada sangat manja.

"Kenapa harus menungguku? Kalau kau lapar langsung makan saja."

"Aku pikir kau akan pulang cepat, jadi tadi aku masak sesuatu untukmu, tapi ternyata kau baru pulang sekarang," ucap Donghae tetap dengan nada yang teramat sangat manja di telinga Kibum, tapi Kibum sangat menyukai itu, teramat sangat suka.

**.**

**.**

"Sup rumput laut?"

"Aku tahu kamu pasti belum memakannya hari ini, tidak ada yang memasaknya untukmu kan? jadi aku yang masak," ucap Donghae saat Kibum sedikit terkejut melihat sup rumput laut yang tersaji di atas meja makan sekarang, setelah sebelumnya Donghae menyediakan makanan tersebut untuknya.

"Oh gomawoyo, kau sangat perhatian," ucap Kibum tersenyum mendapatkan perhatian dari Donghae.

"Aku kan namjachingumu," jawab Donghae sumringah karena sekarang Kibum sedang memeluknya.

Kibum melepaskan pelukkannya pada tubuh Donghae dan kemudian mengambil sebuah sendok bersiap untuk memakan masakan sang namjachingunya ini.

"Sebentar," ucap Donghae membuat Kibum menghentikan niatnya.

Donghae segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kembali menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebuah kue tart dengan ukuran sedang. Kibum memiringkan kepalanya saat Donghae mengeluarkan itu, tadi dia tidak melihat itu saat membuka kulkas, bahkan dia juga tidak sadar ada sebuah panci yang berada di atas kompor yang merupakan tempat sup rumput laut yang Donghae buat, sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan tadi, hingga tidak menyadari itu semua.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Kibum, meletakkan kue tart tersebut ke atas meja, memasangkan sebuah lilin di atasnya, menyalakan lilinnya dan kemudian meminta Kibum meniupnya setelah meminta Kibum untuk mengucapkan permintaannya.

Kibum tersenyum dan melakukan apa yang Donghae inginkan dan setelahnya memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Donghae yang membuat Donghae kesal, Kibum mengerti dengan maksud Donghae dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. "Kau sangat suka dicium di sini eoh?" tanya Kibum sambil menyentuh bibir Donghae dengan telunjuknya dan tentu saja Donghae langsung mengangguk.

Kembali Kibum memberikan sebuah kecupan, sepertinya salah, sekarang Kibum memberikan sebuah lumatan pada bibir indah Donghae membuat Donghae langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kibum guna menikmati sensasi hangat yang Kibum berikan.

**.**

**.**

Kibum baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan makan, merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring, karena memang dia ingin melakukan itu dan meminta Donghae menunggunya di kamar. Dia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah membersihkan tangannya dan kemudian langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur mengikuti apa yang sedang Donghae lakukan.

"Jadi? Apa hadiah untukku?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap Donghae yang sedang menatap langit-langit sekarang, dan posisi Kibum sedang menyamping dengan tangan yang menopang kepalanya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Donghae singkat, "Aku belum sempat menyiapkannya, dan sekarang aku malah bingung mau memberimu apa," lanjutnya. "Jam tangan bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi miring hingga mempermudah Kibum menatap wajahnya. "Ahhh… kan aku sudah memberikannya tahun lalu," ucapnya sebelum Kibum menjawab sambil memperhatikan jam tangan biru yang tadi Kibum lepaskan dari tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur mereka.

Kibum tersenyum melihat Donghae yang terus mengoceh, kadang Donghae memang menjadi sangat polos seperti ini, dia memang kadang suka bertanya apa yang Kibum inginkan dan dia akan memberikannya sebagai kejutan. Apanya yang kejutan kalau dia sudah mempertanyakan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau benar-benar belum menyiapkan apapun untukku?" tanya Kibum yang mendapatkan anggukkan dari Donghae. "Kalau begitu aku boleh memintanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Boleh, apa? Aku pasti memberikannya," jawab Donghae pasti.

"Kau!"

"Aku?" tanya Donghae sedikit terkejut dan Kibum mengangguk.

Wajah Donghae tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ekspresi takut, meskipun bukan sepenuhnya takut. Dia langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang tadi hanya tertutup sampai pinggang, hingga sekarang hanya kepalanya yang terlihat. "Tidak mau," ucap Donghae kemudian menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya juga.

Kibum tersenyum melihat reaksi Donghae dan kemudian mengangkat selimut tersebut, mengintip Donghae yang sedang meringkuk di dalamnya. Diapun akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam selimut tersebut dan memeluk pinggang Donghae, "Aku mau kamu malam ini," ucapnya berbisik di telinga Donghae dengan sangat lembut membuat Donghae bergidik.

"Ini sudah pagi Bummie, kau tidak lihat jam tadi, sudah jam empat," ucap Donghae tanpa berani melihat wajah Kibum yang menurutnya sekarang sangat mesum.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sudah jam empat? Tidak ada larangan untuk kita melakukan itu."

"Aku harus bangun pagi, besok jadwalku padat," jawab Donghae lagi dengan tetap tidak menatap wajah Kibum.

"Satu kali saja."

"Tidak mau."

"Benar tidak mau?"

Donghae langsung keluar dari selimut, duduk yang diikuti oleh Kibum.

Kibum kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Donghae yang terlihat sangat kesal, "Aku hanya bercanda, tidurlah," ucapnya lembut.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kibum dan kemudian kembali berbaring dan meminta Kibum untuk berbaring juga dengan cara menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya, dan Kibum langsung menurutinya. "Kau ada di sini sudah menjadi hadiah untukku," ucap Kibum seraya mengangkat kepala Donghae dan meletakkan tangannya di bawahnya menjadikannya bantalan untuk namjachingunya tersebut.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku kemari," jawab Donghae dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kibum.

Sebuah senyuman kembali terlukis di wajah tampan Kibum dan kemudian dia mengangkat wajah Donghae hingga kini mereka saling berpandangan. "Hanya ciuman," ucap Kibum yang diangguki oleh Donghae hingga akhirnya kini mereka saling melumat bibir masing-masing memberitahukan kepada pasangan masing-masing bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

**F.I.N**


End file.
